I Hate My Werewolf Best Friend
by XxRandomxXlove-twilight
Summary: What if Jacob didn't run away? What if He promised Bella he'd leave the Cullens and her alone? What if he didn't mean it at all? What happens when under Jacobs orders the pack kills two of the Cullem's we all know and love? Stephenie Meyer owns all
1. Dead

I My Werewolf Bestfriend

What if Jacob didn't run away when he found out about the wedding? What if he promised Bella that he'd leave her and the Cullen's alone? What if he didn't mean that promise at all? What happens when the pack kills two of the Cullen's we all know and love?

"JASPER! JASPER! JASPER!" I emerged from my room to see a sobbing Bella. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Oh God Jasper! He promised, He promised me!"

"Who promised you what?" I was getting extremely worried now.

"Jacob! He promised he'd leave me alone, us alone!"

"What happened?" Now I was angry.

"They're Dead! Jasper, I can't believe it!"

"Bella, it's okay. I know you cared about the mutts but they broke their promise and the treaty."

"No, Not the pack! EDWARD!" I froze; nothing could have prepared me for this.

"You said 'they're dead' who else?" I asked cautiously. Did I really want to know whom else from my family I had lost?

"Alice." She said quietly. My beautiful Alice, no, how did this happen? I calmed her down to the best of my ability. Just as she stopped crying Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett came into view. They had just gotten back from a hunting trip.

"Bella what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Dead." She whispered. They all looked at me. They were confused, very confused. I put my thoughts together the best that I could.

"Who and how?" Esme whispered. The atmosphere was pure agony, loss, and sorrow.

"Edward and - " I tried to make my lips form her name. "A-Al-Alice." I finally managed.

"How?" They all whispered.

"Jacob." Bella said. Her emotions had changed. They were now hate, disgust, and vengeance. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes told you all that you needed to know. She wanted him dead.

Tell me what you think so far. I don't know if I want to continue it, but I will if I get enough reviews telling me to. In case there are any questions, it's Jasper's POV. This is going to be a Jasper/Bella fan fiction if I continue it. Also there is a huge surprise twist if I keep going, if you like the story and can guess the twist I'll send you the chapters if I don't continue it. R&R, please! 


	2. She speaks

I Hate My Werewolf Bestfriend-2

The entire family was in a state of depression, but Bella took it harder than anyone else. She took it harder than I did. Bella couldn't function without me by her side to manipulate her emotions. She didn't eat or sleep for a week; everybody was worried about her. We tried to make her eat that week but half way through the slice of pizza she was eating she got sick. Now it has been one month and she eats and sleeps very little. She was paler than she normally was and she doesn't talk. It was almost as if she was one of us. Everyone talked to her, even if she didn't respond. Most of our time was now spent taking care of Bella. While I loved to spend time in Alice's and my room, it reminded me so much about her, Bella couldn't stand to be in Edward's room. No music or TV is ever played, she refuses to go shopping, and she can't stand to look at pictures of _them_. We just barely convinced her to keep them instead of throwing them away. We all remember how Bella would just throw on one of Edward's T-shirts and tie it off in the back, now she refuses to wear anything that he got her, except the ring. She spends hours just looking at her wedding band, with tears silently streaming from her eyes. We all took turns holding her. It was Emmett who was holding her when she spoke for the first time in a month since they died.

"Bells want to go for a ride?" he gently whispered in her ear. She merely shook her head no. Emmett sat and thought for a while, he was always trying to make her laugh, smile, or feel some small speck of hope. "You know I could go kill that mutt for you." She widened her eyes in response and jumped off him.

"No! No, Emmett, you can't! I can't lose you too!" She jumped back into his arms and held on to him with all her might, "Please don't! Don't go, don't leave me!" She began sobbing, staining his shirt with tears.

"I won't, don't worry." He said, softly stroking her hair.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Jasper?" normally she spends a longer time with Emmett. I wonder what she could want.

"Yes Bella?" I said as I got up and went to her side.

"Can I sleep in your room? I don't want to be alone at night any more."

"Of course Bella."  
"I'm so sorry about you guys having to take care of me, especially you Jasper. I make you do so much for me."

"Bells, we don't mind at all, we all love you. And as for what I do for you, I want you to feel better, no matter what I have to do." I hugged her.

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Of course." I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the room I once shared with Alice. "Would you like anything to help you sleep?" I was going to sing to her then I remember that Edward had done that.

"Will you sing something to me? Nothing classical please." I nodded. What to sing, what to sing? Then I remember her journal she now kept.

_She's got this journal filled,_

_With all her black ink guilt,_

_And love is he only thing keeping her alive,_

_She's got her mind made up,_

_That all she needs is love,_

_Her heart is the only thing helping her decide,_

_To breathe again, to breath again_

I knew that this next part decries her last week perfectly.

_And when she's tired, she doesn't sleep,_

_A week since I seen her eat,_

_She's skin and bones, she beautiful no matter what,_

_I wish I could help her see, she means the world to me,_

_But the world, it doesn't mean much to her._

_She's got this journal filled,_

_With all her black ink guilt,_

_And love is he only thing keeping her alive,_

_She's got her mind made up,_

_That all she needs is love,_

_Her heart is the only thing helping her decide,_

_To breathe again, to breath again_

I ended the song there. She was still awake, that's why I couldn't continue. Alice had always known how I felt about Bella. She said she didn't care as long as I didn't interfered with her relationship with Edward. That's why I stayed away; it was always hard filtering those thoughts I had for Bella when I was around Edward. Some how I did. I wanted to tell Bella but now wasn't the time. So I started a new song and acted like I forgot the rest of that song. I decided that I would sing part of "Hold on" by Good Charlotte.

_But we all bleed the same way you do,_

_We all have the same things to go thro,_

_Hold on…if you feel like letting go,_

_Hold on…it gets better than you know,_

_Your days, you say they're way to long,_

_And your nights, you can't sleep at all,_

_And you're not sure what you're looking for,_

_But you don't want no more,_

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want no more,_

_But we all bleed the same way you do,_

_We all have the same things to go thro,_

_Hold on…if you feel like letting go,_

_Hold on…it gets better than you know._

"Jasper, you have the most wonderful voice I have ever heard." She said

"Do you want to sleep tonight?"

"Yes, tonight I actually do."

"I'll be back." But before I got up she screamed.

"No don't leave me!"

"Okay. Emmett?"" he was at the door in seconds. "Can you go get the pills Carlisle left for Bella's insomnia," I looked at her, "And the ones for her anxiety with a glass of water please?"

"No problem." I softly stroked Bella's hair while we waited for Emmett.

"He left pills for anxiety too?" she asked.

"Yes he did. He also left ones for depression as well."

"But why didn't you have me take those as well?" she was so adorable when she was confused.

"Because Bella I can feel your depression, but its mixed with love. You're not depressed because of just no reason, you're upset because… you're gonna get better one day, and all this will be behind you." I trailed off, afraid to say anything about it. She just nodded in understanding, but her emotions were still confused. Emmett came back and she took the medicine. Within an hour she was asleep and I sat there watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, peaceful, and content. While she slept all of her problems went away. I lie down next to her and put my arm around her waist lightly.


	3. Terrible Dreams?

**Okay, I thought I wouldn't put this up to al least toorrow, but i got bored and it was already written and said "Why not?" So please reviw I just put up like 4 chapters, If you cout my chapter for Paris. I know Rose is OOC but so what. I like this Rose better.**

**R&R Please?**

BELLA

I awoke from my sleep and I felt somebody's arm around me.

"Edward, I had the worst dream." I said, rolling over so I could face him, it was so dark, and I couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't a dream." It wasn't Edward's voice that answered me.

"Jasper?" he pulled me closer to him. It felt so right. I felt so much safer than I did when I had been in Edward's arms. I wish I could Jasper how I have always loved him. Maybe not as much as I had Edward- when he was…alive- but I still always loved him. Even when he kept his distance I couldn't help watch him sometimes. He was beautiful. Yet, I always loved Edward more, but now he's…gone, and even though I still love him there's just something about Jasper that makes me incapable of keeping my mind from thinking about him. No, as much as I want to tell him I can't, it's too early and I'm just not quite ready and he probably isn't either.

"Please don't ever leave me."

"I couldn't do that if I tried." He softly whispered. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," but my stomach betrayed me.

He laughed and said, "Come on, dinner time!" it sounded so right but there was something I needed to hear.

"Oh so what will you be have? I didn't know that you guy kept fresh blood in your refrigerator."

He laughed once more, "Dinner time for the human." He said exaggerating the word human. I sighed contently, it seemed just like yesterday it was Edward who was holding me, but this seem so much better… more right. As I was eating Emmett came bursting in with Esme.

"Esme, Bella talked to me yesterday, and I also heard her in Jasper's room talking to him!" Esme came over and hugged me lightly after Emmett finished his rant.

"That's wonderful sweetie, how are you feeling today?" she was so kind to me, she was the mother I needed during a time like this. I then looked over at Jasper, her gaze followed mine, and I looked back at her.

"I'm feeling a lot better than I did yesterday." She looked at Japer once more.

"I'm so very glad." Esme kissed me on the fore head and left. Rose came in then. She kissed Emmett briefly and came over and hugged me. Rose and I became closer when I was…not well. It had surprised me the first time she held me. I had looked up expecting to see the face of Esme, but instead I found hers. She looked at me and smiled that day. She told me tons of stuff; she just sat there talking to me, telling me how she wanted to be my friend and how she knew I needed somebody to be there, to be my girl friend. And even though I never talked back then, I didn't even nod, she knew I understood and had accepted.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy! How are you feeling?" I again looked at Jasper; her gaze followed mine like Esme's did. She smiled when I looked back at her I smiled too.

"I feel much better."

"Do you think you could handle a trip to the mall?"

I hesitated, was I ready for that? I looked at Emmett, he smiled, I looked at Japer then, he too smiled, and I smiled in return. "I think I am" She looked at Jasper again, just like Esme had.

"We'll talk about it then." She whispered in my ear, do low that only I could hear, not even the people with super hearing could hear. As soon as I was done eating Rose dragged me out to the mall, some how she managed to find one that was open all night. I told her everything about Jasper. She squealed and told me I should go for it, but I told her I would, when I was ready and she dropped the subject. I bought a whole new wardrobe with my credit card. The next two years went just about the same. I continued to heal and Jasper and I became closer and closer. He sang me to sleep every night, and every morning when I woke up his arm was around my waist. I went shopping with Rose, and I eventually was back to my normal self.

**Sorry about skipping around like that but it's something that will happen in the future for this story as well, but don't worry because somethings will happen that you will be glad i skipped over the just plain usual boring parts. The skips are no more then at least 3 years. If you think that i shouldn't skip years in the future then tell me in a review.**


	4. Being Ready

Back to Jasper POV Back to Jasper POV

It's been two years since the incident. Bella and I grown so close, I sing her to sleep every night, I take her out for food sometimes, and we even go to movies. From what I understand we had what she had with Jacob before everything had gotten complicated. We held hands and I could just do or say something that shows I know her but she never told me things about. Bella I back to her usual self. She is a lot closer to Rosalie, we all are actually, but Bella is like her best friend, her sister. Emmett does so much for Bella as well. When ever her and Rose go to the mall he goes along now. After the episode with Mike Newton upsetting her by asking her out. It wouldn't have been so bad if his line wasn't almost the exact same thing the mutt had said after he killed them. It was terrible he walked up to her and said, "Hey Bells, now that Edward is gone why don't we give it a try." She had burst into tears and slapped him so hard she almost broke her hand… for the third time. Jacob used the same exact words except he used 'the leach' instead of 'Edward'. Today started out the same as every day. Bella woke up, kissed me on the cheek and thanked me for staying with her the night before. When Emmett and I got in a fight over who got to have Bella for the day while she was eating breakfast was when things got odd. Instead of just watching laughing like she normally did she interrupted.

"I want to spend the day with Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle are going hunting, I want you two to join them."

"Are you positive you don't want us to stay?" I asked it kind of hurt knowing that she didn't want me there.

"Yes, I'm positive." She was excited and nervous. What could she be nervous about? I decided it to let it go. Shortly after we watched a comedy about vampires- okay technically it was a horror movie but we have such a fun time laughing at the vampires in the movies that we don't pay attention to the plot- we left for hunting. As were about to leave I felt Emmett worrying, he felt like this every time before he left her. Even before they parted for classes last year. Heck, he worried when one teacher separated them in a class they had together. We enrolled in school in Alaska last year. We enrolled as seniors. Nobody knows why we wanted to do our senior year again but we just wanted to and did. Might I say it was really fun.

"She'll be fine." He nodded and we left.

Bella POV

As soon as I knew they were gone and wouldn't be able to here me I ran up to Rose's room. I knocked on her door.

"Come in Bella!" I opened the door and walked over to the bed and sat on it. I desperately tried not to think of the thing that happened on this bed. Rose put away her magazine and looked at me. "What is it Bella?"  
I took a deep breath, "I'm ready." She squealed and hugged me.

"I've been waiting for this day since you told me! So, how are we gonna go about mission 'Jasella'?" I looked at her confused, since when was Jasper and I 'Jasella'?

"I was just going to tell him." She waved her hand.

"No, no that won't do at all! We need something that says BAM!" When she said 'bam' she through her arms up in the air dramatically. "Okay so he sings to you every night right?" I nodded. "And both you and him have developed a taste for alternative music and clothes?" I nodded again. Jasper always had had a taste for alternative music; he brought it into my world. I discovered a taste for Hot Topic clothing and band T-shirts; I brought that into his world. "So what if you sing to him?"

"That's a great idea! What would I sing though?" She smiled, she's been planning this for a while, I could tell.

"Miracle by Paramore…well a version of it anyway"

"Okay. How?"

"You'll see. Now I want you to go to the mall and find a pretty dress a black dress and a pair of heels!" Rose said as she pushed me out the door. "Be back in two hours." I sighed and left the house. I searched for Alice's Porsche. Jasper said that somebody will have to drive it or they'll have to get rid of it. I told him that Rose can have it and had started to walk away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "I think she'd rather you had it, and you need a car." He had been right if I refused to use the car Edward had gotten me then I needed a car. I pretend that's the reason I took it but I really needed to have something of Alice's., something she loved and was really connected to the Porsche wasn't there, I stood there next Jasper's bike where the Porsche should be. We all called it the Porsche because, as far as I was concerned, it wasn't my car- it's what Alice wanted me to use. My car was sitting in the corner of the garage. Then I noticed the note in Jasper's bike. It was in Emmett's scrawled handwriting.

Bella I kinda scratched the Porsche. It's in the shop getting fixed. Sorry, love Emmett.

I sighed. Emmett, god that boy did so much damage. There was probably an Emmett size dent in it not a scratch. "Rose I need your car." I said in a normal voice but I knew she could hear me.

"Kay." I took out her spare keys. I kept a pair for instances like this. I drove to the mall after I stopped to get something to eat. The mall closest to our home was fairly small, but it had class. The stores were wonderful Alice would have loved it. It had a bunch of little boutiques some were cheap and some were expensive. The thing I liked most about this mall was that there was one store that stuck out, my and Jasper's favorite store, Hot Topic. I would go in but the clothing I wanted resided in one of these boutiques. I search for a while before I found the shoes I wanted. They were silver with straps going across the foot, and were about two inches. I was glad Rose helped me almost on a daily basis to try and learn to walk with heels on, so this two inch heel was not a problem. Now a black dress, I had the hardest time finding a black dress that I liked, that hugged me in all the right places. Then I found it. It had a v shaped neck that showed off just the right amount of cleavage and it showed off my hourglass figure. The dress was short and made me look taller than I was. You know that pair of jeans that look perfect on you and you are never going to throw away, well this dress is that pair of jeans for me. I purchased the dress and drove home. I was on my way to Jasper's room to put my stuff away when I saw the living room.

"ROSE!" She was at my side in seconds. I pointed to the living room.

"What?" she asked innocently, too innocent.

"What is all this?"

"It's for turning two single people into Jasella."

"But there's a stage and spotlights and stuff for a band to perform! Wait why is there stuff for a band to perform?"

"Did you know that the only three humans we hung out with in school play the drums, bass, and guitar?"

"Max, Lynn, and Alex are here?" she nodded smiling. "I could have played the guitar."

"But you have to sing! Now let's go get you changed and ready!" She dragged me upstairs and into the bathroom. Uh Oh, I've seen this scenario before. The counter was full of make-up and hair products. Rose sent me to get a shower before she started. When I was done she blow dried my hair and curled it. She put my usual black eyeliner on me, all the way around, heavy but not to the point where you look like a raccoon. Some mascara and a dark lipstick were also added. I looked down at my nails, when did she paint them into a perfect black French manicure? Vampires will be vampires I guess. Rose gave me the dress and shoes. After I changed she out me in front of a full-length mirror. I was beautiful, my hair fell in gentle curls and my make up was just right. It brought out my punk side while making me look sophisticated. How she did that I will never know. It threw my arms around her neck.

"Thanks Rose!" She hugged me back.

"Welcome. Now they're almost here. Stay up here until you here them say where's Bella. Then make you dramatically slow entrance down the stairs."

"How do you know they'll ask where I am?"

"Because they will! They're here!" She almost screamed the last part and then she raced down the stairs and answered the door. "Hello Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle."

**Cliffy! Do you like it? R&R.**


	5. Do you remember?

Back to Jasper POV Again Back to Jasper POV Again

We were arriving home when I heard Rose screaming "They're here!" we were all at the door when she opened it.

"Hello Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle." Emmett stepped forward and gave her a brief kiss. I looked around.

"Where's Bella?" Just as I asked she came walking down the stairs. She was beautiful. She was wearing a black dress that was too short and her make-up brought out her punk side her with the eyeliner and her curls made her look sophisticated and grown-up. Smiling at me she continued to walk slowly down the stairs. I walked over and waited for her to reach the bottom. She reached the bottom, and her bangs were hanging sexily in front of her left eye I reached out and moved them.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hey your self." She laughed. Her laugh was so musical it was so beautiful.

"Well, Bella wanted to sing for us." It was strange but when Rosalie said the word 'us' she eyed me meaningfully. Bella walked up to the stage, wait since when is there a stage in our living room. Then I noticed that Max, Lynn, and Alex were on stage as well. One word to explain this, weird.

_I've gone too long living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start all over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

_With chances taken_

_Hope embraced_

_And have I told you?_

_I'm not going_

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

And I'm not leaving

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

_But have I told you? Have I told you?_

_Told you that I love you_

Did she just say that she love's me? I didn't even comprehend what I was doing but I got on stage and began to sing, well speak really.

She looks so peaceful lying there Like she has no care  
she's in a dreamy state  
maybe her nightmares will stay away tonight

She has such a lovely face Holding my heart in her arms unknowingly My life rest in her words Can she return?

I'm dying to tell  
but I know how he made her feel  
she can't possibly love me  
a man who has tried to take her life

Should I tell her?  
Is she ready?  
Maybe, she'll read this one day  
so I'll just say I love you, Isabella.

She was staring at me and I was staring back. Rosalie had everybody leave them room. She ran to me, but Bella being Bella tripped. When I realized what was happening it was too late for me to catch her. She hit her head on the stage.

"Bella? Are you all right? BELLA?" Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett came bursting in

"What's wrong with her?" Carlisle asked. I was dry sobbing.

"She hit her head. She won't wake up! Carlisle help her, please!" Emmett was dry sobbing as well, holding her.

"Bells, can you hear me? Please wake up!" Emmett was as frantic as I was.

"Now don't worry she hasn't been out long, she'll probably wake up soon. We'll take her to the hospital just in case." I hoped and prayed that Carlisle was right. Emmett insisted carrying her. I let him, knowing that he couldn't let go, that he was afraid that she'd disappear if he did. We arrived at the hospital and Bella still hadn't woken up. They took her in for a cat scan. They told us that she had bruising on her brain and she had some internal bleeding in her head. They also said that she might wake up in a few days, but she might not. Emmett and I never left her side, all night and all day we'd take turns saying thing like "Wake up Bells." Or "Everybody's waiting for you to come home." Finally after a week she came to.

"Oh Bells please wake up! If not for us then do it for Alice or Edward, they wouldn't want you to go out like this." It was Emmett who had taken the nighttime talking. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Emmett, who's Edward and Alice?"

Ha! Do you think this is the twist I'm always talking about? Well it's not. It's a hint; if anybody figures it out they get chapters early! Review Please!


	6. JASPER: Rose, I need your help

**Will you please review? I mean I'm putting up one or two chapters a day, can you at least review?**

Jasper POV

"You don't remember them?" I asked she shook her head no. "Bella he was your husband and then he was killed." She still didn't remember I could see it in her eyes.

"And Alice was your best friend, you always went shopping together, and she played 'Bella Barbie'." Emmett added.

"No, I don't remember."

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"I remember telling Rose that I was ready. Going shopping for my black dress, coming home and Rose making me over." She smiled, "Singing to Jasper telling him I love him, him telling me he loves me, then nothing."

I turned to Carlisle who had just entered the room. "Is that possible, to just remember the day of?"

"I'm not really sure, but with Bella anything is possible."

"I'm hungry, Emmett…" Bella whispered looking at Emmett.

"Sure," he said getting up to go get Bella food.

"I'm going to go inform the rest of the family of your awakening." Carlisle said leaving.

"Jasper, I love you."

"I know I can feel it. I love you too." She sat up in bed when I was about to object telling her to lie down she pulled me toward her and kissed me. The kiss lasted for about a minute, both of us so happy that neither of us ever wanted to move. Carlisle and the rest of the family walked in just before our kiss ended.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Finally! I thought you guys were never gonna get together and kiss!" Emmett said followed by a loud smack.

"Bella, I have good news. You can come home today." As soon as Bella ate and Carlisle used his vampire charm and connections to get Bella out, we went back home.

"Bella do you need to know where you sleep?" I asked as we walked in the door.

"No something's are coming back to me, this place holds a lot of memories for me and you, Jasper."

"You still don't remember them?"

"No."

"Maybe this will help…" I led her up to Edward's old room, which was still intact.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. Whose room is it?" I sighed she still did not remember.

"It was yours and Edward's."

"Oh."

Everything has been going great. Bit by bit Bella started to remember things. Our relationship grew, and we are almost never apart. It's has been three years and Bella still looks like a nineteen year old girl. Even though she now remembers everything she had before, she still does not remember Edward or Alice. Bella is the only person that matters in my world, she is my life, and today I am going to make her my wife… or wife to be, if you want to be technical.

Okay, Reviews please and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise the next chapter is going to be up very, very, very soon. As in give me one hour.


	7. Party?

Jasper POV

**I'm so sorry! I know I said an hour but I kind of fell asleep. I had soccer conditioning yesterday and a 2-hour practice this morning so I was drained.**

Jasper POV

Today was going to be either the happiest day of my eternal life or the most painful. My fate rest in her words once more. Rosalie being the evil genius that made the start of our relationship be so memorable is the one I went to for turning this into a memorable occasion. I knocked on Rose's door.

"Bella, what's up?" I chuckled and walked over to Rose and whispered quietly in her ear.  
"Hmm, well I was wondering if you could help me make said girl my wife to be." She jumped; startled that it was me instead of Bella.

"OH Jasper! Wait, you are… OMG… Okay we have so much to do! We need to get you and Bella out of the house. Take her out for the entire day. I know we'll have a party!"

"Rose how are we going to get people for a party today?" she smiled slyly.

"Don't worry, I have my ways. Now have the ring right? Of course you do. You wouldn't be here if you didn't have one. Okay what about music? We have plenty music in Edward's room… no, no that music won't do. It has to be music you and Bella like. So we'll use yours and Bella's music collections. Now, what do we do for food? We'll need a pretty cake that says 'Congratulations'." She was talking so fast and answering her own questions, it was like I wasn't even there. She just stood there staring off into space thinking of stuff for the party. Then suddenly she slowed down ever so slightly and looked at me. "Jasper you're going to have to eat a least a small bite because well I'm making you. We'll need the basic snack foods and we'll need lots of decorations. Ok, I have so much to do. Emmett." Emmett was next to her in the blink of an eye. Before he could speak she beat him to the punch, "I need you and Esme to go out and get snack food and party decorations, enough for 150 to 300 people, most likely 225. This is a serious occasion, Bella is going to be a wife to be for the first time that she can remember, so don't screw this up. Remember the party Alice threw? Get the same food. Jasper you tell Esme about the cake, and tell Carlisle that he needs to set the lights up again. I will stay here and get everything ready. Okay Jasper you will take Bella to the mall. Do anything there but I need you to encourage her to get a new dress. I don't care what color, have her wear it home withy the shoe's she gets to go with them. Be back around 7. Keep the ring here in my room. Okay everybody knows their job?" Emmett and I nodded, "I'm going to do Bella's hair and eyeliner with some gloss. She'll be your little punk while you're at the mall but when she puts on that dress she will be a amazingly sexy punk babe. Okay, everybody go talk to the people you're suppose to talk to." With that we all left. First I told Esme about the cake she squealed and hugged me. I then went to Carlisle and told him about the lights.  
"Outside ones or inside ones?" Before I could answer Rose called down the stairs.

"Both!" When I left Carlisle study Emmett came to me.

"While Rose is playing Bella Barbie she needs you to start calling people, and use this exact message." He said then handed over two pieces of paper. One had about 20 names on it and the other had the message. The names on the paper were all girl names. Emmett looked at me, "Hey you got it easy I have to call the rest and the gay guys. And Esme has to pretend to be Rose for some of the guys." I laughed. Obviously she wanted me to make all 20, meaning she was going to be with Bella for a while. I looked at my watch, 7:36. How was it that early still? This was going to be a long day. I called the first person on the list. It rang for a while before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jasper Hale." There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh! Uh… what do you want?"

"I'm calling to invite you to a party at my house tonight starting at 7:30. I really would like you to come; it's going to be a very special occasion for my family and me. You can tell anyone you want, the more the merrier. Are you interested?"

"Of course! Where do you live?" Ugh she was so enthusiastic.

"Just drive down the highway, follow the lights when you see them."

"How do I know they are the right light?"

"Don't worry they will stick out." She giggled.

"Kind of like you do." If only she knew that her hopes would be crushed tonight.

"Well, I have a lot of calls to make to get the party together."

"Bye!" she chirped and the line went dead. I made the rest of the calls. They were all almost identical. I pity these girls who are going to have their hopes crushed tonight. I looked at my watch 8:03, how in the hell did I make 20 calls in less than a half an hour. Then Emmett came up behind me.

"Yeah, I know I couldn't believe it either. Esme and I just call a combined total of 67 calls. I got lucky the gay guys were so thrilled that they said that they would bring baked goods so I don't have to take as long shopping."

"You and Esme made 67 calls!"

"Yup." He said popping the 'p'.

"Esme started on Rose's list because the grocery store aren't open yet."

"Oh." We stood there in awkward silence. Why it is awkward I don't know, but it was. We stood there for a couple of minutes before Emmett gave me a brotherly hug. You know a guy hug; we don't hug any other way!

"Good luck man! Proposing never gets easier. I think I've done it at least 6 times and it is still as nerve wrecking as the first time."

"Thanks." I said when we pulled apart. Bell came down the stairs 10 minutes later.

"As I understand, we have a party tonight." Bella laughed, "Rose and her moods to randomly throw parties!" I laughed as well. I drove Bella to the mall closest to home. She would be able to find a dress there and we could go to Hot Topic. She can buy a new wardrobe, she needed one, and it had been a while since she completely redid her wardrobe. We could also go see a movie if we had time after our shopping. We got to the mall at exactly 9 o'clock, just when all the stores started to open. Okay does Rosalie plan this type of stuff or something because it's extremely weird how all this stuff just coincidently happens perfectly? She reminds me kind of reminds me of Alice.

**Review Please!**


	8. A walk around the mall

**Sorry that this took so long! I got some writers block on the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadley I don't owm twilight tears But I do own this plot !**

Jasper POV Jasper POV

We held hands as we walked around the mall. After we completely walked around the mall twice I stopped and turned to her.

"Did you know that you're beautiful?" She blushed adorably.

"Oh, Jasper you're a little bias." She said with a little giggle.

"Well maybe, but we did use to have a mind reader in the family and everybody else seemed to think so too." She understood thing s like this, she once even said that she felt like they meant something but she just couldn't grasp what. Almost everything that Bella had done at some point she had remembered. She remembered her childhood and days passing hanging out with us in school. But everything is vague. She can't form what had really happened in her mind. And when she remembers school she remembers when we moved here and decided, for some reason that we don't know for ourselves, to go through senior year. The only thing she remembers clearly is what happened the day of the incident. In her mind I am apparently her first boyfriend. I remember when we got curious and wanted to see if she remembered to mutt. It was a very productive day; we showed her a picture from her album of her and all the mutts in a group photo. We then pointed out Jacob and told her his name. She looked up at us and said that she hated him. When we asked why though she just said, 'I don't know. There's just something there.'

"Jasper!" She was looking at me worried. Oh I must have zoned.

"Sorry, Bells." I kissed her forehead apologetically. Just then we passed Hot Topic for the third time.

"Jazzy! Can I buy a new wardrobe it's been so long! I know you don't like all the trying on but, please?" I laughed, I actually don't mind and I was going to try to convince her to get a new wardrobe anyway. I laughed again saying,

"My treat." She kissed me and pulled me into the store. I knew that we were going to have a lot of bags when we left but I didn't know that some of those bags would be for me! I mean we had like thirty bags from that store. Only eight were mine, I got half a wardrobe. We walked out to the car so we could put the bags in it. As we loaded the bags into the car I laughed and said,

"Why do you need like eighteen bags?"

"Cause I needed accessories!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought you needed shoes, I didn't see one pair of shoes."

"I got a pair of black combat boots."

"Wait! When did you get those?" I knew she liked the punk, gothic look but I didn't ever think that she would ever buy a pair of combat boots. She shrugged.

"I've always wanted a pair." She picked up my hand, "Come on I want to get a new dress for the party tonight!" Just as we walked into the mall once more her stomach growled. I looked at my watch; it was already 3:47!

"Looks like you missed lunchtime, it's already 3:47!"

"Wow! I didn't think that we had been shopping for that long." In truth we hadn't. We might have had a little detour in the abandoned parking lot. Can you say major PDA? I think we were out there for like an hour after we had put all of her bag in the car. What? I needed something to get the nerves off my mind for a minute.

"Late lunch for the human!" After I said it everybody in earshot of us were looking at us as if we were insane. "My bad." I whispered and we started cracking up laughing. Bella settled for a slice of pepperoni pizza and a diet coke. I had to do it I couldn't help my self. I made the most disgusted face I could as I watched her eat. She looked at me peeved, but her emotions were the exact opposite,

"What?" She knew exactly what.

"How do you eat that?"

"Not all of us are vampires?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah? Well… your face!" I know, that comeback is pathetic but I couldn't come up with anything else.

"Ha! I gotcha, you said I was beautiful. You lose!"

"Oh well then. I guess I have to give you your prize." I leaned across the table and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." After she finished eating we went to Bella's favorite shop. Apparently they put aside anything that's her size they think that she might like. Coincidently they had a dark blue dress that Bella loved. I mean does Rose plan these thing cause come on! Bella then went to get a new pair of shoes. After going to six different shoe stores and buying four other pairs, she found a black heel. I looked at my watch, 5:21. It takes like a half hour to get home so we need to leave in about an hour.

"Okay Jazz I'm done." She eyed my clothing. "You need some new clothing, for the party.

"Bella can I wear some of the Hot Topic stuff?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot we got that. Sure. What should we do?" I looked around, that's when I noticed that the mall was filled with girls that went to our school. Oh, man they were probably looking for something to wear tonight.

"Want to go for a walk?" She grabbed my hand.

"Might I ask what exactly we are doing on this walk?"

"Well, I thought we'd walk around."

"Hmm, I think I can think of something better to do on that walk."

"And what would that be?" She grabbed my collar and pulled me down to kiss her. Oh so this is what she wanted to do, okay I can deal. "Is that a good enough hint?"

"I don't know I could use another." I bent down to kiss her again, but she gave me a brief kiss and pulled away. I was hurt, she laughed at my expression.

"I think we can save that for the walk." She grabbed my hand and ran to the exit. My watched beeped not long after we had started 'our walk'. She laughed, "I think we have to go home now."

"No actually Rose wants you to change here."

"K," She grabbed the bags and ran. When Bella came back out she looked amazing, so sexy. "What are you staring?"

"Only the most beautiful person in the world." Her cheeks blazed. I held out my hand, "Let's go home."


	9. Look what you did to her hair!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight**

Jasper POV Jasper POV

We arrived home and were walking through the door at exactly 7:01. Rose was there tapping her foot.

"Do you know what time it is?" What the hell? Is she the one proposing? I mean the waves of nervousness are just rolling off her.

"7:01"

"Exactly, I told you to be here at 7:00!"

"Relax its only one minute."

"Ugh!" she turned to Bella and gasped, "Look at your hair and your makeup! What were you two doing cause it doesn't seem to be like you went on an innocent little mall trip." Then she grabbed Bella by the arm and dragged her upstairs, "Come on. We have to fix this mess." As son as they were out of sight Emmett was standing next to me.

"What are you going to be wearing?" Is he Rosalie or something?

"Um, some of the stuff we just got from Hot Topic."

"Sorry bro. But… you can't wear that. Rose would kill me if I let you wear that stuff. Let's go see what you have in your closet."

"More stuff from Hot Topic."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Let's go see what you have in Edward's closet." I sighed and went. When I opened the closet there was a note on the door.

I wasn't sure if you would look here or in your closet… so I put a note in each. Anyway, I know Emmett will have forgotten to tell you so I will, thus the reason of this note. In my room are the ring and the way you will be proposing. Also is the outfit that I want you to wear. Good luck my brother! Love Rose. I went to Rose and Emmett's room and found everything on the center of their bed. The outfit was a white T-shirt with a dark brown jack over it and a pair of jeans. Casual, yet it was formal, I liked it. After I changed I picked up the note that explained how I was going to propose. I read it over several times; well Rose certainly knows how to make a big deal of things. The doorbell ring,

"Can you get that Jasper? I'm still fixing Bella's hair. You like completely destroyed it with what you two were doing." We hadn't been that rough. I mean we've done worse, not that far but we've came close to doing it, Emmett seems to have joy in walking in on us when we are about to do it. I opened the door to see three boys and two girls. I knew for a fact that there were only about twenty people who had gone to our school that weren't a couple. Rosalie came down the stairs with Bella in tow. Rose wasn't wearing what I thought she would be wearing she dressed down. She noticed my questioning her outfit. When her and Bella reached me she whispered, so that only I can hear,

"So Bella has all the attention. It's her night, and yours as well." I nodded and turned to our guest. After Rose and Bella said hello they went to turn on the music. The waves of amazement coming off the small crowded that had arrived was over whelming. The room was almost exactly the same as when we had that graduation party a long time ago. Of course Bella doesn't remember that all too well, she remembers almost nothing of her encounter with James and Victoria. She completely lost just about her junior and senior year, her wedding, and her first year of college. My thoughts were interrupted with an emotion that was out of place. I turned to see a kid named Jeremy watching Bella and Rose dancing all over Emmett. God damn these horny little, lustful people. I let out a small growl, Emmett and Rose turned to look at me and walked over. Wait, she was dancing all over him! I was staring daggers at Emmett and he laughed.

"Whoa dude! I'm not stealing her. God, she's my little sister! How could I ever think about her like that? But in that dress and dancing like that… I don't know." I growled again, and Rose and Bella smacked him. "Ow! What was that for?" we just ignored him. I was about to ask Bella to dance when Jeremy came up.

"Um, hey Bella." I was going to kill him if he asked her to dance.

"Um, I'm sorry. Who are you again?" Ha take that pretty boy; she doesn't even remember your name!

"Jeremy Krum." She nodded like she remembered, but I could tell she was still confused. "So I was wondering if you would like to dance." That's it! I felt Emmett grab me. The boy made the mistake to look at me. My eyes were probably pitch black and if looks could kill he'd probably be dead.

"I'm sorry but my boyfriend is the jealous type." She giggled. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, I calmed down a bit.

"I didn't know that you were taken for. I mean in school you never were. Is he going to be here tonight?"

"Well, since he lives here I would assume so."

"Oh, I thought Emmett was accounted for by Rosalie." My god, was this guy blind! Emmett and Rose were in the corner making out!

"Um, no. He's with Rose and they're happily married. It's Jasper." He looked at me.

"Oh, well that's nice… I guess." He walked off muttering something about how he came here for nothing.

"Well, that was… uncomfortable." My angle said.

"Yeah, I think you had it best. All you had to do was talk." She shrugged. "I had to watch you dance all over Emmett, then watch this boy come over and hit on you."

"Okay maybe you do win." She kissed me and went to answer the door. As more and more people arrived, I grew more and more nervous. Rose came over to me while Bella was dancing with Emmett.

"How do you know she will say yes?"

"Okay, between you and me Bella has been waiting for you to ask. So I have actually been planning this for a while. Oh, and she wants a long engagement." Okay so Bella has been talking to Rosalie about this, but why does she want a long engagement.

"Why?" Rose leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"She wants to be changed before the wedding." Then Rose just walked away. Oh, so do I really want Bella tot be a vampire? Of course I do. Just then Rose walked up on the stage and picked up the microphone. Oh no, it's time.


	10. Will you Marry Me?

Jasper POV

Jasper POV

"Okay everybody! You all know that we are having this party to celebrate something important to our family! Jasper has something he wants everybody to witness." I walked up to the stage where Rose had Bella waiting. I picked up her hand and helped her up the stairs. I grabbed the microphone from Rose, and she hopped off the stage. Holding one of Bella's hands in one of mine, and the microphone in the other.

"Bella, since the day I first met you I fell in love. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You are all that I live for and are the reason of my existence. I want to make you mine and only mine." I got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?" She had tears silently streaming down her face. The emotions coming off her were love and happiness.

"What took you so long?" I stood up and kissed her. The crowd was clapping; I think I heard a few whistles, probably Emmett. When we broke apart she said, "Of course, I'll marry you!" Just then our song came on it was Miracle by Paramore. Of course everybody knows why it's our song.

"May I have this dance?" I said walking her to the dance floor.

"Yes, you may." Her arms were snaked around my neck and my arms around her waist. Her head was resting on my chest and mine was resting on her head. We swayed gently to the music, even though it wasn't necessarily a slow song. It felt so right. The song ended too soon and we just continued to hold each other.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you too." She responded. After an immeasurable amount of time we broke apart. The song that was playing had an up-tempo beat. Bella was facing me and started moving her hips against mine. The song ended and Emmett came over.

"Can I dance with my baby sister?" Oh no, they weren't going to be dancing the way they were earlier were they? Oh wait, that's a slow song playing.

"Sure, but what am I going to do?" He chuckled.

"You'll be dancing with my beautiful wife, while I dance with your wife to be."

"Okay…" This was going to be awkward. Rosalie and I just swayed back and forth, but when we turned to look at Bella and Emmett we shared a look and started laughing our asses off. Emmett had Bella cradled in his arms and was spinning around in a circle, but on the third time around he got to dizzy and fell on the floor. Emmett was such a little kid at times. I looked at Rose,

"Hey, what happened to that cake?"

"I decided that I didn't want a cake here."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Some how it ended up being two-am, and everybody was gone. Some how we had just pulled off a party with barely any alcohol, and no one left drunk. Bella and I were lying in our room. When she looked at me and said,

"I want a long engagement."

"I know that, I also know why. When do you wan it to be done?"

"As soon as possible, and how did you know?"

"Rosalie told me, and I bet we can get Carlisle to do it tomorrow." Her eyes lit up.

"Really, tomorrow?"

"I see no problem." She kissed me hard on my lips and I eagerly deepened it. I reluctantly pulled back, "Tonight will be the last night that you will sleep, sleep well and dream your final dream. I will be here when you wake." She kissed me lightly on the lips and laid her head down on the pillow, almost instantly she fell asleep. I got up and went to talk to Carlisle. When I reached his office I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I entered and he looked up from his work, "Ah, Jasper I have been expecting you to come to talk to me sooner or later. What do you want?"

"Bella wants to be a vampire." He nodded.

"I would assume so. Does she know when she wants to be changed?"

"Tomorrow." He nodded once again.

"And I assume that you would like me to change her."

"Yes, I am afraid that I would lose control."

"I see. Well, I can take off from the hospital and we can do it tomorrow. Is she sure that this is what she wants?"

"There is not even a small speck of doubt in her emotions." He nodded.

"Well tomorrow, when she wakes up, we'll change her."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"You're welcome." With that, I left and went to lie next to my Bella to watch her sleep for the last time. It was about 12:30 when she finally awoke. The first thing she did was kiss me.

"Was yesterday a dream or are we really engaged?"

"I don't know, look at your hand." She looked down and gasped.

"I love you!" She said throwing her arms around me. I laughed.

"I love you too. Are you ready? Carlisle is downs stairs waiting for you."

"I am." I grabbed her hand and ushered her down stair into the living room. Rosalie and Emmett jumped up and hugged her. "Can't… breathe." They laughed and put her down.

"I'm so happy, did you know that even though you're like 24 you look the same as you did when you were 19?"

"No I didn't. Maybe it has something to do with spending my life with vampires. Seriously though, I didn't know that I was that old… I kinda lost track of time." She laughed, "God I didn't even realize that I finished grad. School." We all laughed. Then Emmett spoke.

"Did you know that Jasper was changed at age 19?" **(A/N: I know that he was like 17 or 18 but I want him to be 19.)**

"Well, I didn't know that, and now I feel really old. From now on I am 19." We laughed again. "Wait… never mind Jasper is like 300 or something." Esme hugged her before Carlisle came in.

"Bella, are you ready?" she nodded, "Okay, we'll make the change upstairs in your room." With that we walked up stairs into our room. Bella sat down and Carlisle bit into her neck for about a half a minute. The pain started almost immediately, and she started screaming.

"Shh, it'll be alright. I'm here and I will be as long as you want me." God the pain was so intense. I grimaced as she let out another scream.

"Jasper, I know that you want to be here for her but maybe you should go. It's only going to get worse."

"No, I will stay." I said through my clenched teeth. Bella opened her eyes.\  
"Jasper-" she bit back another scream.

"I'm here."

"Go. I don't want you to hurt."

"But I don't want to leave you!" She grimaced in pain, I tried to ease it some with my power but it didn't work at all.

"Go." She whispered through the pain. I'll do whatever she wants me to do.

"I'll be back in three days, I love you." I kissed her forehead softly and then her lips before I left. "Rose, Emmett take care of her." They nodded and I left. I just ran and ran through the forest, trying to get the image of her face crumpled in pain out of my mind. When I finally managed to get the image out, I heard another scream pierce the air. The one I loved more than anything in the world was in terrible pain, and there was nothing I could do about it. I continued running until I couldn't hear her agonized screams anymore, but the memory still haunted my mind. I decided the only way to take my mind off it was to go hunting. I didn't want to hunt too much or else I wouldn't really want to take her on her first trip. I bagged a few wolves and decided to call it quits. Some how I managed to pass a day and a half. I decided to start running home. If I am correct, if I start running home now I should be back about a half a day before her transformation is completed. When I arrived home I no longer heard the agonized screams that had haunted my memory for the past two days. All I heard were quiet whimpers of pain it was almost complete. I walked into our room and saw her lying there. She looked so pained, but at least it was better than it was before. Emmett and Rosalie got up and left. I nodded at them and went to lie down next to Bella. She snuggled closer and for a second all of her pain disappeared. After an immeasurable amount of time Carlisle came in.

"It should be dome soon." As if him saying that triggered something Bella opened her eyes. I stared into her now blood red eyes and saw the most wonderful thing ever they were filled with love.

"Jasper, is it over?" I nodded.

"Would you like to see your self?" She nodded. Just then she spaced out. "Bella!" Emmett, Rose, and Esme were up here in the blink of an eye.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked franticly, but before I could answer Bella came to. She got up and hugged Rosalie.

"Oh Rose! Thank you!"

"For what?" Rose asked hugging her back. Bella gave her a meaningful look. Then something clicked. "No. Way! OMG! This is so cool. Damn, it is going to be so hard to surprise you from now on."

"May I ask what's going on?" Bella turned to look at all of us.

"I can see the future." She said calmly. Emmett came up and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Cool!"

"I wasn't finished." Emmett put her down. "I can read your minds as well." Carlisle nodded.

"This is interesting. It seems that Bella has the powers of the two people that she can't even remember at all." We all considered this for a minute when Rosalie squealed.

"Come on! You need to see yourself! You are beautiful!" Bella stood in front of the full-length mirror in Emmett and Rose's room. She reached out and lightly touched the mirror.

"Is that me?" she breathed quietly. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes. You're beautiful." I whispered in her ear. She turned and kissed me hard. Emmett whistled behind us, suddenly she broke the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"My throat… it burns."

"Yes! I get to go hunting with my little sister!" Carlisle explained to Bella about hunting, how she should just let her sense take over and that it will come naturally. After he finished we all left. God Bella was fast! She had to slow down, a lot, to stay with us. The scent of a grizzly bear caught her attention. Emmett was about to go after it when everyone but Bella grabbed him.

"Let Bella have it." We all hissed in his ear.

"Fine!" He huffed, "But I get the next one." We nodded and let go. Bella attacked the bear with such grace that it looked like she had been doing it for years. When she had drained the bear Carlisle showed her how to dispose of the body. When they were done we all went separate ways. Since I had just hunted I just followed Bella and watched her hunt. She was amazing. She drained a wolf and another bear before she was full. We went back to the house, her eyes had a few specks of gold in them but they were still red.

"So, Bells, how do you like hunting?" Emmett boomed. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"It was amazing!" She turned to me.

"I would love to Jasper." Wait how did she know? Oh, yeah. Mind reader. I took her to beautiful waterfall that I had found while I had been running one day. She snuggled into my chest. We had just been sitting there, when I smelled them. It's not possible!

"Who?" Bella asked.

"You'll see in a minute." I said as we stood up and faced the direction of where the people I thought I'd never see again would soon appear.


	11. Surprise

Edward POV **(A/N: Ha, Bet you never saw that coming!)**

God it has been so long! We had barely managed to escape those goddamn mutts so many years ago. To our luck, in Jacob's rush to talk to Bella he sent his pack away before they burnt the pieces. We would have returned sooner but ever since we killed Jacob the pack has been trying to hunt us down. We had finally managed to escape the wolves two years ago, but we had a hell of a time trying to track down our family. We were hunting when Alice had a vision of the family in our old mansion in Alaska. Running as fast as we could, we went to Alaska. I was hunting in the forest when I smelled a familiar scent, my angel. I took off running when Alice tried to stop me.

Edward, stop! You won't like what you find. We should start a new life. Leave our family be.

"Why?" I snarled. Before she could answer I blocked out her thoughts. I arrived at the edge of the clearing. I saw Jasper and Bella looking my way. His arm was wrapped protectively around her and they were extremely close. I shrugged it off when I saw here eyes. Bella, her eyes were red! No! Alice caught up with me. I decided it didn't matter and ran to my angel. I picked her up in my arms and kissed her full on the lips. She pushed me away and I went flying. I heard Jasper growl. Why? She ran back to Jasper's arms and held on to him for dear life.

"Jasper!" she squeaked looking up at him. He kissed her gently on the lips. I waited for her to push him away like she had with me, but it never came.

"It's alright." He whispered into her hair. She turned to look at me.

"Who are you?" She said. I ignored her question and looked at Jasper.

"Let go of her!" I yelled.

"Never."

"She's not yours! She's my wife! Let her go!"

"She's not yours anymore!" What? What did he mean by that. I looked down at Bella's left hand. There was a ring there, but it wasn't my mother's ring.

"I don't know who you are but-" suddenly her face went blank. "Alice?" Just then Alice emerged from the edge of the clearing.

"Bella, do you remember me?" Alice said cautiously. How did she not remember?

"Not really." Bella said shaking her head. "Everyone told me how close we were though." Alice nodded. "It would be nice to have another sister though." Alice ran over to hug Bella.

"I missed you Bella! Okay I love your power!"

"So do I." Jasper was just sitting there smiling at Bella. Was Alice not mad that her husband married another girl? Bella looked at me then Jasper and Alice. "You're his old wife?" Alice nodded "Are you mad?"

"Nope! Did you know that he was in love with you when I was married to him? Oh and by the way since I know you don't remember…" She pointed to me, "He was your husband."

"I know. They told me. He's really hurt, but I don't remember him and to tell the truth I don't care, but that might be for the fact that I don't remember him."

"Oh, Bella! I forgot. Did you know that you have more than two powers? I want you to try and talk to Emmett in your head. Just Think about Emmett and tell him to have the entire family to meet you up here." Bella nodded and was about to do as she was told when her and Alice spaced out. I peaked into Alice's mind.

Emmett was sitting on the couch suddenly he stood up.

"Bells? Where are you?" he yelled. He was quiet for a few seconds, "No way! This is so cool!" He nodded his head and called Esme, Carlisle, and Rose. "You will never guess what?"

"Please tell me that you didn't want us down here so we could listen to you discuss Dora the Explorer in detail again." Rose said.

"No! Bella is talking to me in my head she says that we need to follow her scent and meet her and Jasper. It's important.

"Wow! This is going to be cool to be able to spend time with someone who shares a power with me."

"I know! Contact Emmett now." Bella did as she was told. When she finished Alice and Bella started talking again. "You do know that you also share a power with Edward right?" Jasper walked up behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist. She had broke away when she had started talking to Alice.

Edward, she's mine. Deal with it. Before I could respond Bella started talking again.

"You read minds?" I realized that she was talking to me.

"Yes. Wait, you read minds and see the future!" Wow, my Bella is amazing.

"I'm not yours!" she snarled. I must admit that hurt. "I don't care if it hurt! Get it in your head. I'm not yours!" She yelled again. "And yes I do." She said calmly.

"That's not all, she can talk to other people through their minds!" Alice chirped. Just then Emmett emerged from the trees.

"Bells! That is so- ALICE!" He ran and hugged Alice. "EDWARD!"

"Do it and you die, Emmett."

"Same old Edward."

"I say do it Emmett." Bella said.

"Awe, Bells I know you don't remember him but come on!" He was quiet. "HE KISSED YOU?" She sighed.

"I just told you that Emmett. God you are such an idiot at times!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are so!"

"Not!"

"You are!"

"Not!"

'I'll race you. I win you are, you win you're not."

"Fine."

"Emmett! Bella is probably faster than Edward is!" Jasper screamed.

"I can beat her!" God, what an idiot!

"See! Everyone agrees with me." Esme emerged from the edge of the clearing. She jumped.

"Oh, Bella! Wow, that will take some getting use to. Okay then, to the far end of the clearing and back. On your mark, get set… GO!" They took off. Holy shit man! Bella flew, my angel was amazing! Almost as soon as I thought it she was next to me.

"I'm not yours. I don't even remember who you are." She whispered threateningly in my ear. Jasper was then at her side.

I don't believe that! I can win you back. Then her voice came into my head, was I reading her mind?

God, you are an idiot. I can talk to people mentally. If you weren't daydreaming when I was talking to Alice you would have known that. I. Am. NOT. Yours. Get that through your head. I knew she didn't mean it, she was just angry. I do mean it! I'm Jasper's and only Jasper's! Here I'll show you proof. She turned around and grabbed Jasper and kissed him. I mean she kissed him. Then Emmett started making catcalls.

"Come on you two have a bedroom to do that stuff in! Jasper now that she's a vampire you two can finally do something fun!" Bella ran over and smacked him. Jasper just laughed.

"Emmett, I'm not a prude like some people we know. We've already done some fun things." WHAT? Bella shot me a look, and if looks could kill then… well I'd be dead.

Told you that Jasper was the only one for me. She sweetly kissed Jasper.

Belly, stop showing off and trying to make him jealous. By the way that kiss was the best we've ever had, it was the best thing we've ever done.

Awe Jazzy, how did you know that's what I was doing? Oh, and wait till we get home to the bedroom, then tell if the kiss was still the best thing we've ever done.

The waves of emotion coming off you are pure hate and irritation…except when you were kissing me. Then well, love was your only emotion. Bells, You're torturing me, hurry up and get us home.

Nah…I think I'll hang here for a while. By the way, Edward, mind your own business! Both her and Jasper growled at me. Suddenly the rest of the family became aware that Alice and I were here. They all ran to Alice. I see she gets all the love and is welcomed back without a second thought, but me? No, I am an outcast; I'm not wanted at all. "Maybe because Alice isn't trying to convince Jasper that he loves her and not me!" Bella suddenly screamed. Everyone looked at me; pity and concern was obvious on each of their faces, except Bella and Jasper. Their faces held hate.

"Look I don't know what happened but we were married Bella. We loved each other very, very much."

"Loved. That's the key word, plus I don't remember!"

"Maybe this will help." I ran over and kissed her again. She push me off again, I flew into a tree. When I hit the tree it snapped in half. I got up and I saw Emmett trying as hard as he could to hold Jasper back. Jasper's teeth were bared and he was snarling at me. Bella looked at Emmett,

"Let Jasper go."

"Bella, no. As much as I don't like Edward right now, I don't want him dead." Bella's eyes went pitch black; odd unless newborns were thirsty their eyes stayed the same color.

"Let go of him." She yelled. Emmett's eyes glazed over and he let Jasper go. Jasper then came flying at me.

"Bella! He'll only listen to you make him stop!" Esme screamed. Bella sighed.

"Jazzy, please stop."

"NO!" He said as he snapped at my throat.

"Stop!" She yelled, and just like Emmett his eyes glazed over and he stopped. Alice then cleared her throat. Everyone turned to her.

"Um, did I mention that you could control people as well?" Bella gasped and then ran over to Alice hugging her.

"No way! This is so cool!" Alice and Bella started jumping up and down. Alice blocked her thought from me… not good. Bella smiled evilly and turned to look at me.

"Bella, we can talk this over can't we?"

"Quiet!" I shut up. What the hell man? This is some powerful stuff! "I know isn't it, don't worry I'll never use it against my family unless it's necessary. But you aren't in my family, so… watch your back." I tried to speak but I couldn't. "Let's have fun, shall we? Jump up and down! Stop! Smack yourself across the face. Oh I am going to like this power." Her attention turned towards Alice.

"Bella, can I just say that you're scaring me?" Her face turned apologetic.

"I'm sorry, guys! It's so addicting!" She started sobbing. I went to comfort her. "Stay away!" I stopped dead in my tracks, damn! Jasper walked up behind her.

"It's okay, baby. We all still love you. We're just kinda scared."

"You're scared of me?" she started sobbing even harder.

"Shh, Bells, not scared. It's just odd. I'm sure you're more scared then any of us."

"I could make somebody kill themselves Jasper!"

"But you won't, that's all that matters. Let's go home." She nodded.

"You can come." Suddenly I could walk again. Damn she was powerful, note to self- keep Volturi away from Bella. She gasped. "Aro!"


	12. powers

Jasper POV

"Bells, what about the Volturi?" I asked. She clung to me for dear life.

"They're going to want me, Jasper. They're going to try and make me one of them!" I wrapped my arms around her as she tearlessly sobbed on my chest.

"They'll never take you away from us, never." I whispered gently. Then Emmett stepped in as stole her from me and pulled her into hug, her feet didn't even touch the ground. I growled he just ignored me.

"Bells, nobody can make you do something you don't want you to do." She sniffled.

"They're stronger than me!"

"Bells, you can control their minds, I'm pretty sure you are like the strongest vampire out there." Alice said. My angel laughed, Edward growled at my thoughts, and she turned to me.

"Awe, you call me your angel in your head! That's so sweet!" She kissed me. Then she blanked out. "Oh no!"

"What is it? Bella, what did you see?" Emmett asked frantically. I swear ever since Edward and Alice had 'died' and Bella hit her head he is way too over protective. She picked up our driving speed and he was in the car with her. He almost had a heart attack when she hit 100 MPH and kept going. Bella completely ignored his question and looked at Alice with frantic eyes.

"Oh god, Alice no!" _What was that girl planning?_ Bella sighed, "I can't tell you, she threatens to make me stay a day with Edward if anyone finds out." I growled at Alice.

"Oh calm down, you're as bad as Eddie here was." She chirped. I heard Bella growl from my arms, Edward spoke.

"Bella, don't be that way. Surely we can deal with one day alone." Bella went to lung at him; with her being a newborn it took Emmett, Rosalie, and me to hold her back.

"I told you its Isabella to you! I would never want to be alone with you, ever!"

"Bella!" Emmett screamed. "Why don't you and Japer go hunting?"

"I'm not thirsty." She replied with a huff. "You make him go hunting. I want to spend time with Jasper."

"Ooo, Jasper and Bells sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, ow!" Emmett looked around, "Edward why the hell did you throw a shoe at me? Wait that's one of Bella's heels, or Rose's I don't know who's really… but still!"

"I didn't throw anything at you!"

"Emmett, he lies!" Bella said in a hiss like whisper. We all started cracking up laughing. "Now Emmett take him hunting." Emmett nodded and she turned to me, "See look now Emmett's out of the way." She ran her fingers down my arm. _Oh God, Emmett will please leave already_! She laughed and Edward growled, as normal we ignored him.

"Why do I have to be out of the way?" Emmett whined.

"Cause you have a habit of walking in on us ruining our moment." Bella simply stated.

"Ooohhhh, so you two would have already if I didn't walk in all the time?" Bella and nodded, he looked and felt triumphant, "Score one for the big brother!"

"No Emmett, you are going hunting!" She replied to his thoughts.

"Awe, but I thought it would be fun to stay here!" Bella was furious, when did she get such a temper? "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Emmett screamed while running away.

"Sweetheart what did you do?" She laughed.

"I told him I would get him on prank day." Everyone except Edward and Alice started laughing.

"I don't get it." Alice stated. Bella walked over and flung her arm over Alice's shoulder.

"Well, you see I have a reputation for bringing harm to the vampires in this house on prank day, and that was when I was human."

"How could you have been so stupid?" Edward roared at her face. I growled and pulled him away from her.

"Stay away from her!"

"And you! How could you let her do that type of stuff? She could have been hurt!" Bella came up behind him and threw him across the room. He slammed into one of Esme's new table's.

"Edward! God damn it stop being so damn over protective! It has nothing to do with you! " She screamed.

"Why? You don't care when everyone else is this protective! Like Emmett."

"Because I love them, especially Emmett, he's my big brother. He's always been there! He and Jasper never left side when I was in the hospital way back when. Now, one of them is always at my side!" She turned to Esme's, "I'll buy you a new table, sorry mom."

"Bella, what exactly did you do? Why were you in the hospital?" Edward asked softly. Bella was on the verge of sobbing. She doesn't like talking about this that much. I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Jasper, stop," I stopped trying to make her happy and let her emotions be. Emmett came running back in.

"Bells, what do you need?" He took on look at her and swept her up into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. "Shh, it'll be okay."

"Jasper, I don't know how to start because I don't remember." I nodded and started her story.

"When you two 'died' Bella went into this depressive state. For most of a month she didn't eat or sleep. She was as pale as we were and never talked. She was always crying. No music was ever played and the TV was never on. She couldn't bear to look at the things you gave her or go in your room. We were always holding her and I was always with her to try and keep some of her pain away. I remember how she use to stare at her wedding band for hours just crying." Bella cut me off.

"I really use to be like that?" She started sobbing and Emmett started rocking her back and forth.

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter_

_Cause I'm burning up_

_Burning up for you baby_

Gah! What was I thinking, the Jonas Brothers? She started laughing.

"Baby, I didn't know that you know the Jonas Brothers." I shrugged.

"It was the first thing that came to mind." Rose stepped in.

"Anyway, one day she started talking to Emmett because he threatened to go down to LaPush. And she went to bed with Jasper and she had him sing her to sleep. The next day she woke up and his arm was around her." Bella sighed contently no doubt remembering waking up in my arms, "She came down and she looked more like Bella. I took her shopping and asked her what was going on between them and she said that she loved him for a long time, even though she loved you more when you were around. I told her to go for it and she said she wasn't ready yet. So I waited patiently… all while planning an amazing way to get these two together." She said pushing me towards Bella. "It took her a long time though, but I was only able to make it better. Two whole years after she started getting over you two she wanted to start dating Jasper, and I was prepared to make it something they would both remember." She sighed in utter bliss. "It was magical, Bella had on the most amazing outfit and the living room was amazing." Emmett stepped in this time.

"We came in and asked where she was and just as we asked my little sister comes walking down the stairs looking like a bombshell. The living room had a stage in it and the only three humans we had hung with in school were on the drums, bass, and guitar. Then Bella get's up and starts singing to Jasper."

_I've gone too long living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start all over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

_With chances taken_

_Hope embraced_

_And have I told you?_

_I'm not going_

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

**And I'm not leaving**

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

_But have I told you? Have I told you?_

_Told you that I love you_

Wow, she hasn't sung that exact version since that night. I pulled her into a quick kiss. I decided that I would finish the story.

"After she finished I read a poem I wrote for her. After I finished everyone else left me and her alone. We stared at each other for the longest time, and then she started running to me, when she got the stage she tripped and fell. Before I could understand what was going on she hit her head." I shuddered remembering, "I though I'd lost her. She just wouldn't wake up, I was sobbing over her body when the other came in to see what was wrong. Emmett came in and picked her up and started sobbing as well." Emmett looked like Bella really had died just remembering it, he picked her back up and held her like he did that horrible night.

"I thought I lost my baby sister. I felt like if I let go of her that she'd disappear." He stated slowly.

"We never left her side. They said that there was a chance that she wouldn't wake up. She had internal bleeding and bruising on her brain. Emmett and I never left her side for the whole week that she was out. We also took turns talking to her. It's when Emmett mentioned you two when she woke up."

"Oh Bells please wake up! If not for us then do it for Alice or Edward, they wouldn't want you to go out like this." Bella quoted Emmett.

"Emmett, who's Edward and Alice?" Emmett quoted. "She doesn't remember almost anything except for that day really." We all sighed sadly. Alice got up and tackled Bella right out of Emmett's arms and into a hug.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry that you don't remember." Alice wailed, clinging to Bella for dear life. She just laughed,

"I don't want to remember it anyway. All that pain and suffering. I do miss a few things though. I wish I could remember what my first senior prom was like. I wish I could remember my childhood, Renee and Charlie, and most of all… I wish I could remember you Alice." She sunk do to her knees and started sobbing again. Edward came up and hugged her.

"It'll be okay." She sniffled and leaned into him. No! Am I losing my angel to him? It can't be! Edward's emotions were pure happiness and love. I felt the same coming off of her except for the slight hint of sadness. I started sulking off to our room when she sighed.

"You always know how to make me feel better. I love you Jasper." _Ha! I win; take that Edward she's still mine!_ Edward let go of her and staggered back a few steps. She looked up to see why 'I' had let go. "Jasper what's wrong? Why'd you let go?" that's when she noticed that it was Edward standing front of her. "Emmett… did I not tell him to never touch me?" _Haha pretty boy's gonna get it!_ "Damn straight pretty boy's gonna get it!" Edward raised his hands in surrender.

"Can we try and work this out with out you hurting me, please?" He pleaded. She was thoughtful.

"Okay." What no violence? "Emmett, I'll team up with you on prank day and will only prank you as revenge if you be my body guard."

"Deal!" he agreed quickly.

"Get him." Edward took off with Emmett on his tail, they went off in to the woods. "We have plenty of time now, Edward is planning on running to Forks till he will even consider going peacefully." I laughed along with her. Suddenly she grabbed my belt loop and pulled me into a fierce kiss. She pulled away, and started tugging on my belt loop. I picked her up bridal style and ran her to our room.

**Sorry, No Lemon.**

The entire family, excluding Bella and I, went out in search of Emmett and Edward. Meaning we had a few days alone. Mostly we stayed in our room, wink-wink.

Bella and I were sitting down stairs watching a movie. We really didn't expect the family to come home so I was there in my boxers and Bella was in a sports bra and tiniest pair of black shorts you could imagine… I loved them. We just sat there, with Bella in my lap, not even watching the movie. Suddenly the door swung open and Emmett boomed, "Honey I'm home!" He walked over to the couch, pulling Edward by the ear, "Look I even got him!" Then he noticed what Bella was wearing. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"My Pajamas, I haven't felt the need to put regular cloths on the past couple days because nobody was home and they were gone only about an hour after I put them on." Suddenly Lust filled the room and I turned to Edward. He stood there, bent over slightly because Emmett still had him by the ear, ogling Bella. I snarled at him and he growled back.

"Oh Jasper can't you just think about what we did these past couple days over and over and still not get sick of remembering." Bella said lovingly as she lightly ran her fingertips down my arm. I caught on quickly; I knew that she couldn't tell me directly in my mind because of Edward. Alice then popped her head in the door and Rosalie followed, they came in and sat on the floor cross-legged looking at us.

"So what did you guys do?" Rosalie asked getting straight to the point.

"Well let's see, I certain nosey pixy saw something and went out and bought to bottles of chocolate syrup." Bells eyed Alice, she just smiled innocently. "So when we were in the kitchen, I went to sit on the counter when I bumped something. An idea popped into my head as I grabbed a bottle of the syrup. I took the cap off and squirted it at Jazzy's face. Then After I kissed it off his eyes and lips he picked up the other one and squeezed half the bottle down my shirt." She went on about the chocolate syrup fight. Alice and Rosalie looked like little kids being told bed time stories.

_You're right they do._ Oh! Esme was right that will take some getting use to.

"Then we were upstairs in the shower." They looked like they were watching a horror movie and they were watching the part when the killer kills the character that you absolutely hate. They looked like little kids more though. "I'm sorry but this is too explicit for listeners under 17." She laughed.

"But Bella!" They both whined. Then she laughed.

"You could ask Eddy boy over there. He's been trying to block out Jasper's thoughts and he's not been very successful." Alice and Rose giggled. Edward just got up and sulked up to his room.

"Bella I have something for you!" Rose said. Bella giggled.

"I know. I have been waiting for this since I woke up!" Rosalie jumped up and Bella hopped off my lap. I did the little puppy dog face and she just laughed, patted my head, and kissed my cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Emmett! I need you." Rosalie called out. When he was by her side she said, "I need you to get Bella's birthday present." He nodded and a minute later there was a black piano sitting right where Edward's piano would have been if we kept it. Bella got up and started playing something that sounded strangely familiar. Edward was suddenly next to her staring at her in disbelief. Suddenly I knew why it sounded familiar. Edward played it almost everyday back then, it was her lullaby. Bella looked up.

"What?"

"Where did you learn to pay that piece?" Edward asked slowly.

"I didn't learn it. It just came to me one day when I was playing, it's my favorite piece." Edward smiled.

"May I?" He asked nodding at the piano. She looked wary but got up. Edward sat down and started playing from where she left off.

"Where did _you_ learn n that?" Bella asked.

"I wrote it for you back when you were human. It's your lullaby." Bella thought for a moment then turned to me.

_Is it true?_

_Yes he played that a lot. You know how I use to sing you to sleep? Well he hummed this to you every night._

"Okay then, I guess you did write it. Now get up and back away from the piano." He did as he was told before he spoke.

"Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She shrugged.

"Jasper has written me several songs on his guitar. I can play those as well; on both the piano and guitar." He looked defeated. Bella blanked out with Alice. Several minutes later they both squealed as they came to. Bella jumped in my arms and kissed me.

"What's going to happen?"

"We can have the wedding in a year or so! We are moving to Canada next week and we are getting married year after we are there!" She was beaming and I caught myself wondering what I ever did to deserve her.

"You were you." She said lovingly. I kissed her briefly before Alice and Rosalie grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs.

"OMG, another wedding!" Alice squealed.

_Help! _She squeaked into my head. Emmett laughed and shook his head. I was debating if I should help her when she walked over and started dragging me upstairs. "You're coming too!"

When we got to our room Alice and Rosalie were sitting in the middle of out bed with tons of wedding catalogs.

"Bella, pick a main color: Pink, lavender, gold, dark blue, green, violet, silver, red, or teal."

"I'll be right back." She grabbed my and ran downstairs. "Jasper: gold, dark blue, red, or violet?"

"Red, it'll match your eyes." She shook her head.

"My eyes will be topaz." We walked into the living room. "Esme, Carlisle, Emmett: Dark Blue, Red, or violet."

"Red!" Emmett…

"Dark Blue." Carlisle…

"I say violet." Esme…

"Thank you." She sighed and ran upstairs I noticed she stopped at Edward's room. She heard my questioning. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." With that she knocked on the door. "May I come in?" Edward threw the door open, his face fell when he saw me.

"What do you need?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Red or dark blue?"

"For what, may I ask?"

"The weddings main color scheme." His face fell even more, Bella found it hilarious. It was probably his thoughts rather than his expression.

"Dark blue." He turned around and walked back to lie on the sofa.

"Go ahead. If it makes you happy then it's fine with me." Bella said. I searched her emotions to see if I could find even a small amount of doubt in her decision.

"Are you sure? I mean it's your wedding." She stretched up on her toes and kissed my lips briefly.

"It's _our_ wedding. Now ask him." I grabbed her hand and walked over to Edward.

"Edward, I was wondering if you wanted to be my second best man."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you…" I was cut off by Alice who was standing at the door.

"No, you don't."

"Then I guess so." We were at the door when she kissed my cheek.

"Go back and talk to Alice and Rose I'll be there soon." She could sense my concern, "I'll be fine."


End file.
